masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Xindi First Strike
Introduction The Xindi First Strike was a multi-pronged surgical strike against 22 different empires and 27 worlds, widely considered to be the opening salvo of the Xindi Conflict. It resulted in nearly 9-billion deaths, literally reshaping the geography of dozens of worlds with its destruction. Background Fall of the Collectors & Rise of the Xindi Read More: Collector Crisis Following the destruction of the Collector Hive by the United Earth cruiser UES Enterprise, rendering the species and the Reaper's primary agent extinct, the Reapers reawakened Monarch buried on New Xindus, where the the fractious Xindi were in the process of unsuccessfully terraforming the world. Using stubble indoctrination the Reaper influenced the Xindi to begin a war of galactic conquest against the slowly allying empires to its galacactic north, in order to prevent a unified force against the coming Reaper invasion and to exact revenge on Humanity, as it was the primary agent of the Collector's downfall and were advancing too quickly to conform to the Reaper's future plans. Attack On 1 August 2153, before the Xindi Council could react, Dolim's probes attacked 27 different worlds, killing nearly 9-billion in total. Each individual attack varied in its damage and death toll, ranging from nine million on Rigel IV to all of Romulus-system rendered unihabitable. Worlds Attacked Rigel V Read More: Eradication of Jaleyland A Xindi Probe attacked Rigel V (Zamiar), capital world of the United Rigel Colonies, striking the city of New Jaleyland and the resulting death tolls numbers over 9.5-million. The attack destroyed a majority of the Rigellian trade fleet, resulting in debris that litered the planetary orbit. Planetary strikes decimated the surface. Tellar Read More: Nullification of the Raxon A Xindi Probe attacked Tellar Prime, capital world of the United Planets of Tellar, striking the city of Hurutam and resulting in death tolls numbering over 11-million. The attack destroyed the central industrial hub at Teralla and geological quakes begin to render much of the eastern hemisphere dangerous for habitation. Vulcan Read More: Purge of Western Shi'Kahr A Xindi Probe attacked Vulcan, capital world of the Confederacy of Vulcan, striking the city of Shi'Kahr and resulting in death tolls over 19-million. The attack completely destroyed the Vulcan High Command. Most of Vulcan's military personnel and command structure were lost. Earth Read More: August Wave The Xindi Probe attack on Earth, capital world of the United Earth, struck the cities of San Francisco and Paris, resulting death tolls numbering over 35-million deaths. Upon the probe's arrival at Earth, United Earth Starfleet frigates UES Hong Kong, Illinois, Iwo Jima and James Bowdoin, along with destroyers UES Essex and Dykstra moved to intercept. When the probe reached range, it opened fire on San Francisco, its strong-force reversal beam smashing right through the UES James Bowdoin and impacting on the planet. The remaining ships returned fire, but the dense armor of the probe could not be broken. The attack, later called the August Wave, aggrevated the San Andres fault line, causing the entire plate to collapse into the Pacific Ocean, creating a tsumani that decimated the western Pacific coast of the North American Republic. However due to ample warning most Australian and Asian cities were able to evacuate most of the coastal lines. Numerous cities in Asia including Tokyo, Beijing and Sydney were struck by a 175-meter high tsnuami, leveling the entire region. A minute after the strike, the probe moved to the other side of Earth and fired again, this time striking the city of Paris. The French Strike was much smaller but results in most of France, United Kingdom, Spain, Ireland and Germany suffering terrible damage. Moments following this second and final burst, the Probe's internal plasma manifolds ruptured and the craft exploded. Debris crashed into the Sahra Desert and was recovered, leading to the eventual conclusion in conjunction with Vulcan scientists that the attack was carried out by not one Xindi sub-species, but all five. Coridan Prime Read More: Northern Slaughter A Xindi Probe attacked Coridan Prime, capital world of the People's Republic of Coridan, striking New Coridan City. The attack resulted in an explosion which when mixed with Coridan's abundance of dilithium, causing a fire storm that spread across the planet, killing approximately half its population of 1.5-billion. The planet's surface is turned into an inferno of burning dilithium, consuming at least half of the planet's dilithium reserves and devastating its ecosystem for at least a century. Andor Read More: Shattering A Xindi Probe attacked Andoria, capital world of the Andorian Empire, striking the city of Lor'Vela and resulting in death tolls of over 43-million. The attack super heated the equatorial ice sheets, causing million-year old glaciers to collapse into the ocean. The increase in sea levels resulted in numerous Andorian cities being flooded. Denobula Read More: Wrecking of Loxt Ward 1 A Xindi Probe attacked Denobula, capital world of the Principality of Denobula, striking the city of Loxt and killing over 1.6-billion. The attack decimated Denobula's highest populated area and widespread fires scorch the region. Several surrounding wards were destroyed by the intense fires before they are brought under control. Vissia Read More: Butchering of Vissia A Xindi Probe attacked Vissia, capital world of the Vissian Association, striking the city of Kelten and resulting in a death toll of over 40-million. Krios Prime Read More: Great Extermination A Xindi Probe attacked Krios Prime, capital world of the Kriosian Sovereign Dynasty, striking the capital of Munrop Akadir and resulting in over 69-million deaths. Delta Read More: Annihilation of Cebrus A Xindi Probe attacked Delta, capital world of the Deltan Union, striking the city of Dhei and resulting in over 38-million killed. Ossa Read More: Debacle of Oass A Xindi Probe attacked Ossa, capital world of the Osaarian Confederation, striking the orbital colony of New Oasso and resulting killing over 25-million. The attack destroys the main trade hub lost but the massive Osaarian merchant fleet is untouched. Kreetassa Read More: Fall of Yun A Xindi Probe attacked Kreetassa, capital world of the Kreetassa Kritarchy, striking the city of Keas and resulting in the deaths over 28,000,000. Takret Read More: Annulment of the Autocracy A Xindi Probe attacked Takretal, capital world of the Takret Autocracy, striking the city of Ko'ui and killing over 15-million. Valakis Read More: Carnage of Kyan A Xindi Probe attacked Valakis, capital world of the Noocracy of Valakis, striking the city of Valon and killing over 41-million. Sublian Read More: Destruction of the Cial Convoy A Xindi Probe attacked the Cial Convoy, the second largest Suliban nomadic group of the Suliban Federacy of Tribes, killing 18-thousand. Axanar Read More: Murder of Gillia A Xindi Probe attacked Axanar, capital world of the Principality unto Axanar, striking the city of Gillia and resulting 64-million deaths. Kantare Read More: Subrena Inferno A Xindi Probe attacked Kantare, capital world of the Republic of Kantare, striking the city of Subrena Ltos and killing over 58-million. Romulus/Remus Read More: Immolation of the Hearthworlds The Xindi attack, known locally as the Immolation of the Hearthworlds, was by far the most devastating though unintended phase of the Xindi First Strike. While the attack on Romulus resulted in the lost of the Romulan capital of Ki Baratan, the attack on Remus resulted in the hyper-charging thalaron radiation producing crystals. The resulting eruption of energy completely destroyed Remus and the blast of thalaron radiation completely purged all life in the system, killing the entire local population of 5.4-billion, while the resulting debris storm also decimated Romulus, destroying the last bit of planetary habitability. The attack was considered one of the direct contributing factors to the fall of the Romulan Star Empire during the Romulan War of Succession and the rise of the Romulan Civil States. Paraaga Read More: Decimation of Terna A Xindi Probe attacked Paraaga, capital world of the Paraaga Compact, striking the city of Terna and resulting in 31-million deaths. Caprica, Virgon & Picon Read More: Zeus Falls A Xindi Probe attacked Caprica, Virgon and Picon Fleet Headquarters over Picon. The attack destroyed Caprica City, the capital of the colony and Twelve Colonies of Kobol respectively. The orbital Amalthea Station, the primary military outpost orbiting Caprica, was in range and responded with full nuclear missile volley in an attempt to down the Xindi weapon firing on Caprica City. A secondary shot from the probe nearly caused the station to be knocked out of its orbit but only did heavy damaged done to its hull. The Virgon attack destroyed Fort Cassius, the largest marine base in the colonies and killed nearly 78-thousand of Colonial Marines. The attack on Picon was the only assault without a ground-side strike, however the largest orbital facility in the Twelve Colonies was obliterated. In what would later become known as 'Zeus Falls' to the Colonials, and resulted in nearly 9-million killed. Hiigara Read More: Sajuuk's Sacrifice A Xindi Probe attacked Hiigara, nearly firing on the planet's only city and only population center. However the Hiigaran mothership takes the hit, Karan S'jet killed in the action. Before it could return fire however the probe was rammed by a Hiigara frigate. 340 Hiigarans were killed. Xyrilla Read More: Great Lose A Xindi Probe attacked Xyrilla, capital world of the Xyrillian Symbosis, striking the city of Hyvu and resulting death tolls numbering over 110-thousand. Risa Read More: Night of Fire A Xindi Probe attacked Risa, capital world of the Risan Soldiarity, striking the city of Nuvia and resulting death tolls numbered over 7-million. Because of the hit, the planetary weather and sesmic control systems were destroyed, leading to frequent storms and tectonic strains by Risa's three moons, which made the planet geologically unstable. Category:Xindi Conflict Category:History Category:Xindi Conflict Battles Category:Xindi First Strike Events